


Standing up from oblivion

by chrisann1023



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass fem Harry Potter, F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Older Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Swearing like a Sailor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisann1023/pseuds/chrisann1023
Summary: Lilac Potter had always hoped that everything would be okay once she left Hogwarts. She had two great best friends, a love interest and she was happy. Everything was going great until it wasn’t. Between remembering her previous life and realizing not everything is as it seems, Lilac can only hope she’ll get through this in one piece. Maybe she’ll get a bit of revenge too.Fem! Harry Potter
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

“Oblivion is supposed to be a gift from the gods, granted to any and all beings upon their rebirth into the universe. Fortunately, it seems oblivion didn't completely work for her. So she stood up and raised hell.“

\- Viktor Krum


	2. Prologue

The summer of 1994 was the turning point in Lilac Lillian Potter’s life. She had been outside doing the garden work her aunt had ordered her to do, when Dudley and his friends just had to play another one of their stupid games.

This one included a flower pot and gravity. Dropping the flower pot from the second story window, it fell, crashing into Lilac’s head. The last thing she heard before she let the darkness take her was the screams of their neighbor, Mrs. Fitch, as she collapsed in a bloody heap.

Her vision didn’t stay dark for very long, images of a somewhat familiar brunette passing behind her eyelids. It was like a movie,blurred images colliding with each other one after the other. Lilac felt like she could cry, it was as if a veil was being lifted from her eyes. It was her, or at least who she used to be.

Her heart ached as the images went faster, focusing more and more on a book series she had once read as well as the movies and fanfiction that accompanied it. It felt as if her head was about to explode and then she was pushed into the darkness again, then dragged into a bright light.

Lilac blinked her blurry green eyes open, slowly registering that she was alone in a hospital room. Running a hand down her face, she tried to gather her thoughts while she was still alone. Even though Dudley had caused the incident, there was no doubt in her mind that she would be the one to pay for it.

Lilac was dumbstruck as what she had seen finally sunk in and registered with her sleepy brain. There were some obvious differences between the series and her life, but it was almost as if…. Someone had done that intentionally. It was as if someone was trying to warn her what her future could be, but they couldn’t show her specific future and showed her an alternate version of herself. Biting her lip, she double checked that the door was still closed as a headache racked through her head.

It sounded absolutely crazy, but her instincts were screaming at her to listen to whatever it was that she had just seen. Glancing up as the door to her room opened, Lilac was unsurprised that none of the Dursleys had even bothered to check in on her. After seeing the doctor, she was allowed to finally change back into her normal clothes and leave. 

Glancing up at the dreary sky above her, she made the decision to take the long way back to the Dursleys to try and clear her thoughts. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she tried to force herself to relax, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooner than she would have liked, she reached the Dursleys front door. Taking a calming breath, she opened the door and went inside. It was dead silent as she entered the living room, pausing she strained her ears trying to pick up any noise in the house at all. There weren't any.

Going into the kitchen, she found a short note from her Aunt stating that they had left town until the end of the summer as a reward for Dudley, so she was to fend for herself. Lilac let out an unlady like snort, of course they would reward him for putting her in the hospital. She pursed her lips, they probably hoped she’d starve too seeing as they not only left an impossibly long chore list, but had completely emptied the house of any food, even if it was in a can.

Shaking her head in disgust at her relatives actions, Lilac decided to worry about all of that later and headed up to her bedroom. Pulling out an old notebook, she snagged a pencil off of her desk and settled onto her bed, beginning to write out two lists. It took her about an hour but with the lists finished, she felt a pool of dread forming in her belly as she compared her life to Harry’s. Apparently, she was more than physically blind.

The years were off and she was older, yes, but Harry Potter had gone through every major conflict that she had gone through. For crying out loud they even shared the same relatives and friends. Though thankfully it seems that she had gotten more of a reprieve than he had, seeing as she had gotten through fourth year to sixth, without too much damage. Well less damage than usual at least. Sure she’d faced off against a couple more monsters but they hadn’t been related to Voldemort, at least she didn't think they were.

Pursing her lips, she focused on the events that the book had outlined for this year. The triwizard tournament that Harry was forced to enter, was it possible that she too would be forced to enter? Humming at the thought, she stood up and began pacing back and forth. She had an unsettling feeling that, yes, she would. 

Looking at the picture of her parents on her nightstand, she came to the decision that if the tournament did indeed come around she would enter, that way she at least had a choice. That and maybe she could prevent having to go through the drama Harry had to go through from Gryffindor. Lilac grimaced, her classmates were constantly bouncing back and forth between praising her and cursing her. 

Glancing at the clock she noted that it was only two in the afternoon, going downstairs, she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began working on her old room's lock. Jimmying it open, she tugged her trunk out leaving everything else inside for the moment. Carrying it back upstairs into her room, she set it on her bed before resuming her pacing. She didn’t want to think about it, but she knew she had to.

Firstly, there was the matter of the horcruxes. She had no doubt that they existed. The diary she destroyed in second year was proof enough, but there was also the matter of her scar. They would need to be dealt with. An angry sigh left her lips as she forced herself to stop pacing, she didn’t want to deal with them. Glancing at her hurried notes from earlier, she pulled a piece of parchment paper out along with a quill, an inkwell, and an envelope. 

Addressing it to Madam Bones, she laid out the details of the horcruxes and the locations they could be found in. Lilac left out the fact that she herself was one, and fibbed that she had overheard the conversation while walking past Knockturn alley, before letting it dry. She decided against signing it, hopefully Madame Bones would at least investigate it. Glancing at Hedwig, Lilac decided against having her take the letter. She would go to the leaky cauldron and send the letter from one of their public owls, hopefully that would be enough. Quickly sealing it in the envelope once it was dry, she set it to the side.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she gazed out the window for a moment before forcing herself to focus on what she had been avoiding. There had been some very clear differences…. In the relationships that her and Harry have. For example, while Harry’s version of Hermionie and Ron had made mistakes, they were obviously very good friends to him. Her own versions of them, however, she was questioning. Lilac found herself studying the last six years worth of memories of all of her “friends”.

Lilac grimaced, the more that she thought about it the less she liked about the situation. She had thought it was normal, how pushy Hermionie could be and how fast Ron would lose his temper with her before clearly forcing himself to apologize. Not to mention, there were times where they were very clearly separating her from her other friends.Something was off about their relationship and she honestly had to wonder how she had never noticed it before.

While she didn’t have a Ginny she had a Gwyndion, the Weasleys youngest son. The boy was a year younger than her and was constantly hitting on her and making her uncomfortable. She was perplexed to find that she had somehow not noticed that either.

Her relationship with the rest of the Weasley family was even better than Harry’s was, but as she further analyzed her memories she began noticing the worrying looks they would shoot her when she was with any combination of Gwyn, Hermionie or Ron. Why in Merlin's name would they be sending her those types of looks when she was with two members of their own family? 

Her relationship with Sirius and Remus was another aspect that she decided to study. Once again, her relationship with them was way better than Harry’s was with them. They loved her so much and were constantly in contact with her, even when apparently they weren’t supposed to be. Thoughts of birthday gifts hidden in her favorite hiding spots when she was little immediately coming to mind. Remus was a lot more comfortable and in touch with his wolf than Harry’s version, but again she noticed something odd as she forced herself to remember. It was as if there was an invisible noose around his neck. The same with Sirius, though a lot less invisible seeing as he had escaped from azkaban, it always seemed as if it was being tugged. ‘Sirius was also a lot more in touch with his “animal” side.’ She thought off handedly.

Then there was Albus multiple middle names Dumbledore. Letting her eyes slide shut, she honestly was baffled the most by their relationship. Compared to Harry’s version he was a lot worse. Lilac felt herself begin to become frustrated as she once again realized that she had never noticed it until now. The man was a manipulative control freak and she had just been letting him do what he wanted.

There were other relationships that were different, but for the most part all of them were better than Harry’s had been, even with her supposed best friends meddling. 

Glancing at the clock again, she realized only an hour had passed since she had last checked.  
Lilac was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of Ron’s owl pecking at her window. Giving the letter hanging from Pigs beak a once over, she grimaced at the realization that it was from Gywn. Following her intuition, she ran downstairs and grabbed a pair of tongs before going back upstairs to the waiting owl. Grabbing the letter with the tongs , she carefully inspected the letter, she was perplexed to find that she was correct, the letter had been doused in a love potion. Biting her lip, she carefully set the letter on her desk and used the tongs to pry the envelope open and read the letter. 

Thankfully, it was nothing more than a reminder about the upcoming quidditch world cup and an offer to come visit early to get away from the Dursleys. She had honestly feared it would be a marriage contract, the fact that it wasn’t meant it was probably their attempt to make sure any previous potions hadn’t worn off.

She was starting to wonder if this was the reason the rest of the Weaselys were concerned when she was with the trio. It was only a suspicion, but Lilac’s gut was telling her that she was right, the letter on her desk was proof and she really doubted that the Weasley matriarch, who treated her like she was her daughter, would ever have the heart to do something like this. But that posed another question, if they were aware of what was going on, why hadn’t they stopped it?

Lilac pinched the bridge of her nose. Unfortunately, with her memories of her previous life and the series came memories of all the fanfiction she had read. She had a couple of ideas why and she really hoped she was wrong. 

She had the entire summer to herself now, for the first time ever and she had a clear head to boot. Taking a page out of many of the fanfiction she had once read, she took out another envelope and piece of parchment and wrote out a quick response to Gywn explaining that the Dursley’s were being extremely testy and wouldn’t let her come any earlier, but that she couldn’t wait to see everyone soon and go to the cup. Hoping that her reply was good enough, she let the letter dry before sealing it and sending it off with Pig.

Lilac then began to pack up her meager belongings into her magicly expanded trunk. She was way overdue for a visit to Gringotts apparently and it was probably best to take everything with her, she’d return to the Dursleys the day before the Weaselys were set to pick her up. Using the tongs she wrapped Gwyn's letter in a bunch of parchment and put it into her trunk, she had a feeling she might need it to prove a point.

Closing up the trunk she headed back downstairs, with Hedwig in tow, quickly gathering up the rest of her stuff. Snatching her house key off of its hook, she hauled everything outside before locking the house up tight.

Exchanging her key for her wand, she quickly summoned the knight bus, thankful that she was a legal adult in the eyes of magical Britain. Hopefully, Dumbledore wouldn’t be keeping an eye on her wand usage. It wouldn’t hurt to see if the goblins could check her wand over though.

It didn't take too long for the knight bus to come to a screeching halt in front of her and she was soon on her way to the Leaky Cauldron. The bus's erratic movements took a toll on her and she found the next thirty minutes to be the queasiest she had found herself in a long time.

Lilac had to stop herself from kissing the ground when the bus dropped her infront of her destination. Dragging her stuff inside, she greeted Tom with a warm smile and rented herself a room. Slipping the innkeeper a few galleons, she requested that he not tell anyone she was here. At his nod, she gave him another smile, this one in relief before heading upstairs to leave her stuff there. Locking the room back up, she headed to the ins owlery and sent the anonymous letter off to Madame bones. Lilac could only pray that the woman listened to the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bidding Tom goodbye, Lilac exited the pub via the pubs magical door and entered the busy streets of Diagon alley. Making her way to Gringotts, she made sure to keep her head tilted down in an attempt to make as little eye contact as possible.   
Walking up the bank steps, she stepped inside and was greeted by the sight of dozens of goblins. Looking at the multiple open tellers, Lilac smiled a bit when she spotted a familiar face. “Hello, Master Griphook, it is a pleasure to see you again!” Lilac greeted, giving the goblin a warm smile.

Griphook looked up at her in surprise, clearly not expecting her to remember him, it was unfortunately common for wizards and witches to not be able to tell them apart. It was part of the reason they detested the wand users. 

“You recognize me? How rare.” He stated in surprise, drawing the attention of a few goblins close by.

“How could I forget you? You were the first person I talked to when I visited Gringotts for the first time!” She sent him a playful wink. She couldn't help but feel sad that this was so surprising for him. Lilac had apparently also surprised him by referring to him as an individual instead of a lower being, judging by the look on his face. Merlin sometimes she just wanted to smack the british magical community, from her understanding this wasn’t an issue anywhere else.

“Anyways, I was hoping that I could speak to the Potter family account manager? I have some urgent matters to discuss with him. I would have made an appointment, but today’s been… quite enlightening.” She grimaced, causing Griphook to frown as he studied her.

“Very well, right this way.” He spoke, gesturing to her to follow him. He led her to a comfortable room a few hallways over. Motioning her inside, he quickly murmured goodbye and assured her he'd send her manager in right away.

Looking around the office, Lilac settled herself into one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. Placing her purse on her lap, she wearily thought about the letter inside. She really hoped that she could get her answers here, she had briefly thought about going to St. Mungos but had decided not to. It was becoming alarmingly clear that Dumbledore was someone to be wary of and if she went there the old man would know. For the right price, Lilac was sure the goblins would help.

“Miss Potter, I presume? I see you finally decided to acknowledge our summons,huh?” An unfamiliar goblin asked sarcastically as he entered the room. 

‘Summons?’ She grimaced.

“I deeply apologize Master goblin, but I have never once received a summons from Gringotts. I actually stopped by because I had some urgent matters to discuss with you.” Lilac explained with a worried frown. Her account manager eyed her wearily, studying her to see if she was telling the truth.

“You haven’t received any of our summons?” 

“No sir. I recently have come to a.. disturbing conclusion. I believe I've been magically influenced for at least the last six years if not longer. If you’ve been trying to summon me, it seems that at least someone might be trying to limit my contact with the outside world.” She answered, sending him a tight frown.

“Why do you believe you’ve been magically controlled?” He asked, getting straight to the point. Lilac took a moment to figure out how she would respond.

“There was an incident today where I was temporarily knocked out and when I woke up it was like a veil had been ripped off my eyes. For the first time in a long time, I could finally think straight. I was starting to doubt myself… before I received a letter from someone close to me doused in a love potion. I brought the letter if you want to take a look at it.” Lilac summarised, leaving out the dream about her past life. Hopefully her answer was enough.

Motioning for her to give him the letter, Lilac very carefully removed the parchment wrapped envelope and placed it into his hand. The goblin brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply before letting out a series of coughs.

“It would seem you’re right about the love potion. I think it would be best if you checked into St. Mung-” Lilac hurriedly cut the goblin off.

“No! I-I apologize for cutting you off, but if I am correct… it won’t be safe for me to go there.” She whispered quietly.

Ignoring her outburst, the goblin took a moment to really study the woman in front of him. For a human woman she was alarmingly frail looking and quite small. She looked exhausted both magically and physically. “Who exactly do you think has been pulling your strings?”

“Albus Dumbledore.”

The goblin let out a string of curses in his native tongue. “Are you sure?!” He asked seriously.

Lilac gave the goblin a firm nod. “Yes.”

“Well Miss Potter it seems that there is a lot to be done. My name is Grosalt.” He replied, motioning for her to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goblins finally find out about Lilacs past and set about figuring out how to help her. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you guys think! Thank you for reading! ❤️

Grosalt was furious. He had originally thought that the Potter heiress had been nothing but an incompetent baboon, too stuck up to visit their bank. Not only was he dead wrong about her, it hadn’t even been her fault she’d never received their summons, if anything it was partially Gringotts fault!

Not once had anyone checked to see why the heiress had never responded, if they had the Potter girl would have been in a much better condition than she currently was in.

For the first time in his very long career, Grosalt had an extreme case of not only theft but abuse on his hands. He could practically feel his blood boiling. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one, glancing at Healer Maywether who looked ready to throttle someone.

“Grosalt, I believe it would be best to get our king involved.” The healer informed grimly, running her claws through the unconscious witches hair.

Grosalt nodded before hurrying out of the room.

Maywether squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to control the anger pulsing through her, but it wasn’t working. She couldn’t help the sneer that formed as she caught sight of the two lists that she had compiled from the young woman’s health scans.

‘How could anyone do those types of things to a child!’ Maywether hissed in fury.

She found herself grateful that she had managed to convince Miss Potter to take a sleeping draught potion before she had even started her examination. She had no doubt she would be scaring the young witch if she was awake at the moment.

Hearing a grunt from behind her, she found their king eyeing the girl critically.

“Greetings your majesty.” Maywether curtsied.

King Ragnuk waved her off, taking the two lists in his hand to read. The further he read, the greater his fury became.

“She’s been constantly injured since that night in 1981! It seems the physical injuries lessened once she reached Hogwarts, but for the supposed safest place on earth the amount and type of injuries she’s received is alarming.” He stated, montioning for Grosalt to hand him Miss Potter's statement. Giving it a quick read through, his frown deepened.

“Her account of her time explains a majority of the injuries, but there are still some that are unaccounted for. I can only assume that’s from the amount of times her mind has been tampered with.” Ragnuts mouth pulled into a thin line.

“I can only assume the reason she’s still alive is because of her magic. It has basically formed a shield around her mind, protecting her from a majority of the damage. Unfortunately, with her core bound so severely, her magic could only do so much, leaving her body unprotected.” Maywether explained softly, tracing a vivid scar on the girl's arm while gesturing to her exposed ribs.

“She’s both physically and magically drained. She honestly should not be alive right now. It also appears that young Miss Potter was correct to assume that the Weasley family was aware of what was going on. Besides her magic protecting her, it appears the Weasley matriarch has been sneaking her potions in an attempt to undo some of the damage her children have caused.” Maywether said, handing over another list as she finished it.

“ The list I just handed to you is composed of all the potions and spells that have been used on Miss Potter in the past six years. It appears the only one besides the Weasley Matriarch, that has tried to help Miss Potter has been the Hogwarts school nurse.”

“What do you suggest is the best course of action for her recovery?” Grosalt asked worriedly.

“ The girl has been influenced by hundreds of potions and spells. She will need several baths in the medical springs back to back. But first I will have to dismantle the multiple blocks that have been placed on her. I would suggest we first wake her up and inform her of what is going on before proceeding any further.” Maywether paused, “I also will need to handle the soul piece residing in her scar.”

Ragnuk stiffened at the mention of the Hircrux but nodded. Maywether had to wonder if the girl had ever been allowed to have a say in what goes on with her body or if they would be the first to even offer. She could feel her heart breaking for the girl. Many of the wand users elected to believe that goblins were monsters but at least they knew how to treat their children! And that is exactly what Miss Potter was, a child, even if she was an adult in the eyes of magical Britain.

“ I'm going to administer the potion to wake her up, once we have her consent for treatment I will begin removing the blocks and then take her straight to the springs.” She said softly, praying that the young girl would let them help her.

At her fellow goblins' nods, she grabbed the potion she needed and poured the dosage to wake her up, helping the girl swallow it.

After a few moments Lilac groaned and began to sit up, holding her head as she went. Lilac gave the king a look of confusion when she finally noticed him in the room, hurrying to get off the table, the king simply held his hand up to stop her.

“Maywether here will explain your condition to you and the course of treatment she wishes to use to help you. Once you’re better, then we shall talk ,Miss Potter. For now I believe Grosalt and I shall take a deeper look through your accounts, if that is alright with you?” He asked, sending her a questioning look.

At her nod, Ragnuk continued, “ I believe it will also benefit us for you to take an inheritance test so we do not accidentally miss anything. While we are looking through all of your accounts we will also try to locate your parents' wills.”

The goblins were all thankful when she once again agreed to the king's suggestions.

Taking out two pieces of parchment paper that had been charmed for the inheritance tests, Maywether asked for Lilacs finger before pricking it, gently she had her place a drop of blood on each sheet before placing a medical salve on the small wound.

“This way they have a copy for their search and you have a copy as well.” She explained to Lilac, handing one of the copies to Grosalt before both males left the room.

Maywether could practically feel Lilacs nerves radiating off of her. Patting her knee comfortingly, she picked up the lists she had compiled. Making a magic copy of each, she handed the copies to her.

“ You do not have to read the physical scan if you do not want to, as I am sure you are aware of what is on it. But I would like you to read the other two. One list was a scan of all spells and potions that were used on you in the past six years. The other was a scan I performed to check for any blocks that you may have had, it will list if the block was broken next to it. Once you are finished reading let me know and then we will discuss the medical treatment I recommend.” Maywether said softly, trying to keep the anger she felt out of her tone.

Lilac nodded wordlessly, putting the physical scan to the side. The female goblin was correct, for the most part she could remember every injury she’d received so there was little reason to go through it.

Taking the first list, Lilac was stunned at the number of potions and spells that had been used on her. Gywn’s love potions, apparently , had started the year the boy had started school and was well into the hundreds for times used.

There were also, to name a few, a number of compulsion, memory altering, and suppressing spells/potions listed. She also angrily noted that she’d had the cruciatus curse used on her as well. Everything on the list had been used on her numerous times. One spell in particular had surpassed 200 uses.

By each spell the casters' names, as well as the dates they were used, were listed. Itt was a mix of names she was both familiar and unfamiliar with.Four names in particular stuck out immediately. Hermione, Ron, Gwyn, and Dumbledores names all showed up repeatedly.

She did notice Mrs. Weaselys name had popped up a few times and was relieved to see it was attached to spells or potions that helped her. She worried her lip between her teeth, so she was right, they had been aware.

‘Dumbledore is probably the only reason they haven’t been caught. The ministry isn’t exactly in favor of her half the time, so it probably wasn’t too hard for them to hide all this.’ She thought tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Exchanging lists, Lilac could practically feel the blood leave her face as she read.

 ** _Lilac Lillian Potter_**  
 ** _18 years old_**  
 ** _Blocks_**  
 ** _Placed on October 31st, 1981:_**  
• Magical core (Blocked 90% - Albus Dumbledore)  
• Information retention (Blocked 95% - Albus Dumbledore)  
• Metamorphmagus magic ( Blocked 100% - Albus Dumbledore)  
• Creature inheritance (Blocked 100% - Albus Dumbledore)  
• Language retention (Blocked 100% - Albus Dumbledore)  
Broken partially on October 23rd, 198?  
• Healing magic (Blocked 75% - Albus Dumbledore)  
• Blood magic (Blocked 100% - Albus Dumbledore)  
• Photographic Memory (Blocked 98% - Albus Dumbledore)  
Broken Partially on ??????  
• Occlumency/Legilimency (Blocked 100% - Albus Dumbledore)  
• Creature speak (Blocked 100% - Albus Dumbledore)  
Broken partially on October 17th,1985 (Parseltongue)

“He never really was on my side was he, huh? He just wanted me to kill Voldemort and die doing so. Hell the block on my core should have killed me!” Lilac whispered tiredly, wiping tears of anger off of her cheeks.

“I… I can’t be the only one he’s done this too.” She stated, gesturing to the lists.

“I’m sure you are correct, Miss Potter, but for the moment let us just focus on you.”

Maywether, gathering her needed supplies and sat down in front of Lilac. Setting her stuff besides the girl, she drew her hands into her own in an attempt to sooth the frantic girl.

“There are quite a few things that need to be done to get you where you need to be. First I need to dismantle and remove the blocks on you, I will need you to take another sleeping drought, otherwise you will be in too much pain and will be overwhelmed. Afterwards, you will need to bathe several times in our medical springs to remove any potions and spells that are still in effect. Two of those baths will help your body heal and recover from the malnutrition and abuse you have been suffering from. It will also remove any scars and damage that your magic couldn’t heal.” She explained to Lilac.

“Everything else, and I mean everything, can wait until you have fully recovered.” Maywether stated firmly, keeping her eyes locked on Lilacs.

“Bu-“

“No buts. Miss Potter, you are our first priority, your health and well-being matter.”

Lilac was on the verge of tears, seeing this Maywether drew the girl in for a hug, whispering reassuring words.

Everything would be okay with a little bit of time.

“Do you consent to be treated?”

“Yes.” Lilac said softly, a bit of hope starting to form. This was the first time someone had even asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a bit of a long chapter. Lilac finds out about her status as an old soul and the story behind people who remember their past lives. I also go into a bit of detail about her healing process and how she looks like afterwards.
> 
> Any speech in bold Is in another language.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a review!

Lilac would be the first to admit that she had a messed up childhood. Watching as Maywether prepared the last minute supplies that she needed, she couldn’t help but wonder if she would finally get the chance for some sort of normalcy after all the spells and potions in her system were removed.

There was a small part of her that was praying to every deity there was that, yes, she would. But there was also a much bigger part of her screaming that Harry’s reality would become her future. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. So much death would come from a future like that.

‘No, I will not let any of that happen.’ The faces of her loved ones that would die if Harry’s reality came true flashed in her mind. Lilac didn’t want to be the one to kill Voldemort, but she would not allow her loved ones to perish. There had to be another way for this all to finally come to an end.

Lilac watched awestruck as the pile of materials Maywether had gathered began to slowly fade away into the potion she was brewing. She had never seen so many go into one potion before, then again, other than Snape she’d never seen someone brew one before.

The man's name brought with it an unpleasant thought. She knew the man didn’t like her, more like hated her, but she had to wonder if that distaste was being amplified? Lilac seriously doubted that she was the only one that the headmaster had manipulated, it was just going to be a difficult task to figure out who else though. The man was like a corrupt banker in a sense, he had a hand in everyone's business and knew even more than one probably should.

Lilac also wondered if Dumbledore had ever manipulated Riddle. The dread in her gut was telling her that, yes, he probably had. The main question she should probably ask was if the man would be redeemable. The stories she had read in her previous life suggested that the use of Horcruxes had driven the man insane, so even if any power Dumbledore had over him was removed, there was no telling if he would ever mentally recover. She supposed only time would tell.

She grimaced, if Dumbledore had his way, she would be the one to kill the wizard. Good or bad, that was something she never wanted to do. Sure, she’d played hero many times before but that was under the headmasters influence. Her head wasn't nearly as clouded as it was before, but she could already tell that no matter what she wanted no hand in any of Dumbledore's plans. She wanted a normal life and if he continued to push and try to manipulate her, there would be hell to pay.

The sound of the healer pouring her completed potion into a vial drew Lilac out of her thoughts. She watched curiously as the goblin began to walk over to her before once again taking a seat in front of her.

“This is a heavy pain potion. It’s my own creation, there is no other potion like it. Coupled with the sleeping potion I am going to give you, you should feel nothing and sleep through the entire thing. Removing blocks is a very painful matter, without my pain potion the sleeping potion would not work, you would wake the moment I started.” She explained, handing Lilac the vial.

“Before you take the potion there is another matter I would like to discuss with you. Are you aware of what a Horcrux is?”

Lilac stilled at the healers words. She didn’t catch herself quick enough to escape the woman's notice.

“I see you are. I’m also guessing you're aware that your scar is one?”

Lilac gave the healer a hesitant nod. Maywether gave her a thoughtful once over, taking in the witches' stiff posture.

“I know this is a touchy subject, but can you tell me how? Have you ever tried to mess with it before?” She asked softly, she knew she had told the girl everything else could wait until she was healthy, but this was one thing she needed to know before continuing.

“I don’t know if you’ll believe me.” Lilac whispered. If it wasn’t for Maywethers excellent hearing, she would have missed the girls soft spoken words.

“Try me.”

“ It happened earlier today. I had been working in my aunts garden, minding my own business and.. My cousin dropped a flower pot on my head. I was knocked unconscious and well…. I saw myself in my previous life reading a series about an alternate version of my current self.”,Lilac explained slowly trying to gauge the goblin for a reaction before continuing, “I know it sounds crazy but it’s true!”

“How do you know it was you?”

“It sounds weird but… I could just feel it, like in my soul. I don’t know how to explain it. She was me and I can’t believe I ever forgot I was her.” Lilac trailed off thoughtfully. She really hoped Maywether believed her.

“ **An old soul. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen one of your kind.”** Maywether said softly, a tinge of awe in her voice.

“Excuse me? I don’t understand what you just said.”

“It’s very rare, but someone that recalls their previous life is called an old soul. When an old soul appears, they usually have remembered everything since their rebirth. It’s even rarer for one to regain their memories later on in life.”

“So I’m an old soul? Why did I remember? Was it the flower pot?” Lilac was confused, she’d just been hit in the head. Though the feeling that someone had been trying to tell her something returned.

“Have you ever heard the tale of oblivion?” Maywether asked. Lilac simply shook her head no.

“The tale goes like this. Many years ago, the gods had grown bored, their years of immortality were getting to them and they needed an escape of sorts. For their amusement, they created earth and all the beings that inhabited it. For a while earth's creation was enough and the gods were content to watch earth's inhabitants grow and evolve. Eventually, that wasn’t enough and they began to wander the earth, interacting with those that they had created. There was one human in particular that each god had met and grown fond of, her name was Renata. Renata often spent her days with one or more gods at her side. The gods were once again content in their immortality and Renata grew older. Unfortunately, as all things must, Renata passed away. In their grief the earth grew cold, snow fell and winter was created. Earth and the other creations suffered for three months before the goddess Hecate, I'm sure you know who she is, finally took notice of the suffering they had caused. With her brothers and sisters' help, they gave earth's inhabitants the ability to reincarnate. At first everything was fine, Renata was reborn and she was once again at the gods' side. It was only when more and more humans were reborn that issues began to arise. Humans were unable to move on in their new lives after rebirth, they couldn’t do anything let alone function and would cause pain when they tried to find their previous families. So Hecate once again was the first to notice and with her siblings help, granted each human with the gift oblivion. It was agreed that after a person passes away, they would be gifted with oblivion and their soul be cleansed before they could once again be born. They also agreed that the only exceptions would be made when necessary, so with a heavy heart they let Renata go so she would not suffer like the other humans had and with time she too moved on. The only time a soul would remember their last life was when it was absolutely necessary.” Maywether ended her story, to see Lilac with a thoughtful look on her face.

“So essentially, the gods weren’t happy with my fate and decided to help me?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

Lilac was stunned silent. If the story was true, that would explain why it had felt as if someone had been trying to tell her something when she had been dreaming.

“Why haven’t I heard of this until now?” She asked in confusion.

“Like I said the appearance of old souls is rare and after a while many came to regard the story as no more than a myth. The only people who still believe and pass on the story are ,here, in the goblin community and the magical communities in Bulgaria and France. Everyone else has just let the stories fade.” Maywether shrugged.

Gesturing for Lilac to lay back, the two let the subject drop as Maywether grabbed the sleeping potion.

“You have never messed with the Horcrux in your scar, correct?”

Lilac shook head to signal that, no, she had not. Maywether finally motioned for her to take the pain potion, giving it a moment to take effect. Lilac was left feeling as if she was as high as a kite and with Maywethers assistance also took the sleeping potion. The last thing she saw was the healer's amused expression at something she could not remember saying and then she was gone.

⚡️

Letting out a pained groan, Lilac was brought back to consciousness to Maywethers soothing words. Blinking her eyes open, she was surprised to feel a slight pain there and her vision surprisingly clear. Slowly she registered the concerned look on the healers face.

“Isss evvverything okkay?” She asked, her words coming out slurred together.

“We will talk in a moment. Lets give you a moment to work the last of the sleep out of your system. Are you feeling any pain?”

“Alright. Umm there's a bit of pain in my eyes?” Lilac said, waving her hand at her face.

“Okay, that should go away in a moment dear.” Maywether said, helping Lilac sit up.

Asking her a few follow up questions, Maywether finally deemed her to be fit to move around and talk.

“Before we go to the springs, there's something you should know. There were at least two more blocks that had to be removed, as far as I can tell they were only recently created so my magical scans didn’t register them, I’ll have to fix that.” Maywether explained, mummering the last part to herself.

“What were they?” Lilac asked worriedly.

“One was a block on your physical appearance. After I removed it, your hair for example, immediately turned red. The second one, from what I could tell, was a restriction on your body's limits. So it limited your hearing range, your sight, strength, speed and even your sense of smell...” Maywether trailed off. She could sort of understand the first block but why the heck did Dumbledore limit Lilacs smell.

Lilacs thoughts were following the same train as Maywethers. Shrugging it off for now, she curiously picked up a bit of her hair to examine. Her hair had gone from a dark coal black color to a dark red color, if she had to take a guess it was only a few shades lighter than blood.

“Do you have a mirror?” Lilac asked, slowly pulling her eyes away from her hair to look at the healer.

“No, I do not. There’s a full length one in the springs though that you can use.” She said, offering her hand to Lilac.

With Maywethers help, Lilac hopped down from the table she’d been sitting on and they exited the room. The further from the room they got, the stronger she felt. Soon, she did not need to hold onto the goblins hand. Trailing behind the healer, they slowly began to descend into the lower levels of the bank. They walked for about 15 minutes before finally entering into a humongous room filled with varying sized springs. Closing the door behind her, Maywether motioned for Lilac to follow her to one of the empty springs.

“This is where we purify individuals of spells and potions. As you can see it is empty, it is the only spring that you can empty and refill. You are saturated in foreign magic and severely malnourished, it is going to take at least several baths to get you not only cleansed but where your body should be for your age.” She explained, turning the pools four taps on full blast.

“I have brought five types of potions with me as you can see. The red potion will help nourish your body. The blue potion will help bring your bones strength to what they need to be and remove any scaring on your body. The green potion will aid the red potion, it will help you grow to the height and weight someone your age should be. The gold potion here, will aid the water in purifying the potions and spells from your body that were made to be long lasting or that were recently ingested or cast. Last but not least, the silver potion is sort of a combination. It will make your skin and hair nice and soft, nourish you, and also negate the negative effects of the magic being removed from your body. Each bath should last about ten to fifteen minutes. Though the first two will more than likely be shorter since you've never had one before and that is when a lot of the magic will be removed. Now go ahead and get undressed, after you're cleansed we will find you a mirror.” Maywether explained, adding one potion of each color into the waters letting them mix as the pool filled.

Lilacs cheeks turned red as she slowly began to undress from the medical garments she had changed into earlier. Maywether rolled her eyes in amusement at the girls shyness, causing Lilac to turn redder. Once she was undressed, she motioned for her to step into the pool.

As soon as she stepped into the water, the clear water began to bubble as it interacted with the magic residing in her body. Slipping further in, Maywether directed her to the deepest part of the pool, the water coming up to her shoulders. Lilac was a bit dazed watching tendrils of black exit her body, darkening the water.

“The type of magic that they were using on you leaves behind a dark residue,that is why your skin had that deathly gray tone to it.” Maywether informed her.

Though she had only just stepped inside, the water that had been crystal clear was already a pitch black color. Motioning for lilac to step out, Maywether allowed for the water to drain as she did.

Slowly the water drained away to be disposed of safely, before the healer began to fill the pool once again adding potions as she went. Within minutes there was clear water again in the pool.

“This time when you're in the water, I want you to go under and hold your breath for as long as you're able to. When you need to breathe, come back up and repeat this process until I tell you to stop.”

Lilac nodded before stepping back into the water. Swimming to the deepest part of the pool, Lilac glanced at the goblin before taking a deep breath and completely submerging herself.

She was immediately assaulted by the sensation of bubbles rushing all over her and through her hair. Counting in her head, she managed to get all the way to sixty before she had to swim up for air. Taking a deep breath, Lilac wiped the water from her eyes, and saw the water was a lighter shade of black.

“Submerge yourself one more time, Lilac. Run your hands through your hair if you can, that will help cleanse your hair out.” Maywether requested.

Lilac nodded before sumberging herself again. Running her hands through her hair, she could feel a slimy substance there fizzling as it interacted with the water. Counting to sixty, she finally let herself float back to the surface and exit the pool at Maywethers direction.

When the pool was once again refilled, Lilac once again entered the pool. Maywether instructed her to open her eyes in the water, letting the water cleanse the magic that had been cast on them. It was an even weirder sensation feeling the water interact with her eyes, she could also physically see the black tendrils as they were pulled from her. Slowly breaking the surface of the water, Lilac took a deep breath happy to note that her eyes hurt a lot less as she once again wiped the water from them. She was also pleased to note that the water was now grey instead of black in color.

With each bath Lilac took, the bubbling sensation against her skin gradually lessened alongside the color of the water. On the seventh bath, as Maywether had predicted, the water remained clear with no bubbling. Lilac was finally free of the magic that had been hurting her.

Letting her dry off, Maywether cleared the pool one last time. After Lilac was dry and dressed, she led her off to the side of the room to a mirror as she had promised.

Hesitantly, Lilac took a look in the mirror and immediately felt as if all the air had been stolen from her lungs.

“I look so different…” She hesitantly brought her hand to her cheek, watching as her reflection did the same.

Her once sickly pale skin, was now a healthy light tan color with a smattering of barely there freckles across the bridge of her now perfectly straight nose. Her eyes once a watery green were now a vivid dark forest green framed by a set of long eyelashes, clear of her old circular framed glasses. She was pleased to note she would be able to see just fine without them.

Her hair was now a darker shade of red, as she had seen in the room upstairs and she was happy to see that it would be much more manageable to tame despite her Potter genes. It overall now looked much stronger and healthier, not to mention much longer.

She had grown a few inches in height, going from four foot eleven to about five foot three. She had also filled out quite a bit and now had curves she could be proud of, you could also no longer see her ribs. She also was pleased to note that her breasts had grown a few cup sizes. Maywether must have guessed what she was thinking about because the goblin had smirked much to her embarrassment.

She was also happy to see that her skin was completely blemish free, not a scar in sight. The scar that had made her famous was also gone. She looked and felt completely healed. A happy gleem had returned to her eyes and her mind was clearer than it had ever been.

Lilac felt tears form in her eyes as she realized that not only was she now healthy but she looked like the perfect combination of her parents. She gave Maywether a watery smile, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Like a mind reader, Maywether put a comforting hand on her elbow before steering her out of the springs.

“Let's get you something to eat and then we will meet with Grosalt and our King. I know you're probably tired, but the discussion on your situation cannot be put off much longer now that you're healed.” Maywether explained, clearly not happy that her patient wasn’t being allowed to rest more.

“It’s alright, it’s probably better to get things done sooner than later.” Lilac smiled softly, trying to reassure the female goblin.

Hopefully, Dumbledore wouldn’t realize she wasn’t under his control anymore for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inheritance test results! Lilac is in for the shock of her life!

The two male goblins were in a heated discussion as Lilac and Maywether entered the room. Lilac watched in interest as both males continued to bicker, not even noticing they had entered.

“This is your king?” Lilac whispered to Maywether, amusement coloring her voice.

Maywether chose to ignore the witches comment, choosing to listen to the ongoing argument between the two males that had now progressed to them yelling in their native tongue.

Lilac raised an eyebrow at Grosalt, surprised that the man would dare to yell at the other man. She found herself wondering if this was something that happened often, no one was bothering to stop Grosalt from arguing and Maywether was watching the entire ideal as if she would rather be anywhere else.

“Is he going to get in trouble for speaking to him like that?” Lilac asked worriedly, concern for the smaller male making itself known.

“Thankfully, he will not, if it was anyone else they would have been executed on the spot. Grosalt, in his free time is often one of the king's advisers, it’s his job to make the king consider different viewpoints.” Maywether explained. She watched the human beside her in amusement as she processed her words, a small smile forming at the girl's worry for her brother.

“Okay, good. That’s good. I’ll make sure, I don't argue with him.” Lilac said, eyeing the still bickering men. Maywether couldn’t help but snort at that and began chuckling much to Lilac’s confusion.

“We’re here to discuss your situation dear. You are going to have to argue for anything that you may want, don’t let those two override you just because you might think they’re right.”

Lilac hesitantly nodded, Maywether was right. It wasn’t going to be a cake walk, but if she wanted a say in anything she’d need to stand up for herself.

“Should we , I don’t know, stop them? Get their attention?”

“You’re probably right, dear. Otherwise, we may be here for the rest of the night listening to them.” She huffed.

Using her fingers, Maywether let out the loudest whistle Lilac had ever heard. Wincing, she was grateful that both men had finally quieted down, both were currently looking at them wide eyed.

“You’re here? Of course you are, you’re right in front of us. Let us all take a seat.” Grosalt babbled a bit nervously, embarrassed to have been caught in another argument with his king. Ragnuk simply rolled his eyes at the other males antics,letting the ladies both take a seat before sitting himself.

Looking over the young witch, Ragnuk was pleased to find she looked a lot healthier than she had earlier. Though she looked much different than before, it was still pretty easy to tell who she was. He smiled a bit to himself, happy to note that some life had returned to her eyes with her health.

Grosalt aslo found himself looking at Lilac critically, he was glad she was in much better shape than she had been when she had come in. He didn’t want to be the one to wipe the smile off of her face, but time was of the essence and he knew they had much to discuss.

“First, I just want to say I am pleased to see you have fully recovered. I have never once doubted Healer Maywether’s skills, but it is certainly nice to see the results for myself.” Grosalt said softly, offering Lilac a small smile. Ragnuk simply grunted in agreement, causing Lilacs' smile to widen a bit as she said her thanks.

“Secondly, I would like to enquire about where you are currently staying,if I may?”

“I currently have a room at the Leaky cauldron, why?”

“If it is alright with you, I would like to send someone to fetch your things. While Maywether was healing you, we made…. quite a few startling discoveries.” Grosalt began before trailing off, sending his king a look for him to continue.

“There is much that needs to be discussed, **little one** , for the time being it will be not only more practical for you to remain here but also much safer.” Ragnuk informed her.

“Oh, okay then…” Lilac felt her brow furrow in concern, as she pulled her room key out of her pocket and handed it over. The effort it took to get the key out of her pocket, made her aware that she would have to buy bigger clothes sometime soon.

Silently, Grosalt summoned one of the humans in the bank's employ, giving the man a set of strict instructions not to be seen before finally letting him leave to retrieve her belongings. Finally settling back into his seat, Grosalt took a moment to figure out how to begin.

“Before… we could even begin to look into your accounts, we had to look over the results of your inheritance test. That is where a majority of the surprises we found are. Have you looked at the results for yourself?” He asked, peering at her from behind carefully folded hands.

“No, I haven’t. Is there something wrong?” Lilac asked in confusion.

Grosalt kept quiet, motioning for Maywether to hand Lilac her copy. He was quiet for several moments as Lilac held the parchment in her hands.

“Before you start reading it over, there will be a few things you will find simply impossible or confusing. We will do our best, to explain what we can. I will admit, there are still a few things that we have our people looking into.”

Lilac flashed Maywether a concerned look, receiving a look of encouragement in return before finally beginning to read her inheritance test. Almost immediately, Lilac's eyes went wide in a mixture of confusion and hope.

**Lilac Lillian Potter - Black- Lupin**

**Houses:**   
**Lady of the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin (Conquered)**   
**Lady of the Ancient and Noble house of Gaunt (Conquered)**   
**Heiress of the Ancient and Nobel house of Potter (Fathers family)**   
**Heiress of the Ancient and Nobel house of Gryffindor (Fathers family)**   
**Heiress of the Ancient and Nobel house of Slytherin (Father’s family)**   
**Heiress of the Ancient and Nobel house of Ravenclaw (Mother’s family)**   
**Heiress of the Ancient and Nobel house of Hufflepuff (Mother’s family)**   
**Eligible heiress of the Ancient and Nobel house of black (Father)**   
**Heiress of the Ancient and Nobel house of Lupin (Father)**   
**Heiress of the Ancient and Nobel house of Peverell (Father)**   
**Heiress of the Ancient and Nobel house of Pendragon-Wyllt (Mother)**

**Titles:**   
**Lady Slytherine**   
**Lady Gaunt**   
**Heiress Potter**   
**Heiress Black**   
**Heiress Lupin**   
**Princess of Gryffindor**   
**Princess of Slytherin**   
**Princess of Hufflepuff**   
**Princess of Ravenclaw**   
**Crown Princess of Camelot**

**Family Vaults:**   
**Black family vault (access granted at 18)**   
**Potter family vault (access granted at 18)**   
**Lupin family vault (access granted at 18)**   
**Gaunt family vault (access granted age 3)**   
**Slytherin family vault (access granted at age 3)**   
**Peverell family vault (access granted at 18)**   
**Pendragon-Wyllt family vault (access granted at 18)**   
**Gryffindor family vault(access granted at 18)**   
**Hufflepuff family vault (access granted at 18**   
**Ravenclaw family vault (access granted at 18**

**Estates:**   
**Potter Cottage - Godric's Hollow**   
**Potter Manor - Scotland**   
**Potter Manor - France**   
**Potter Manor - Germany**   
**Potter Manor - Bulgaria**   
**Grimmauld place - England**   
**Black Manor - England**   
**Black Manor - France**   
**Ravenclaw Manor - Scotland**   
**Slytherin Manor - Scotland**   
**Gryffindor Manor - Scotland**   
**Hufflepuff Manor - Scotland**   
**Lupin Cottage - England**

**Immediate Relatives:**   
**James Potter - Father (Alive)**   
**Lily Potter nee Evans - Mother (Alive)**   
**Sirius Black - Lupin - Father (Alive)**   
**Remus Black - Lupin - Father (Alive)**

**Frank Longbottom - Godfather (Alive)**   
**Alice Longbottom - Godmother (Alive)**   
**Neville Longbottom - Godbrother (Alive)**   
**Petunia Dursley - Aunt (Alive)**   
**Dudley Dursley - Cousin (Alive)**

Lilac felt like she couldn’t breath. Forcing air into her lungs, she ignored the concerned looks being directed at her and focused on trying to process the tests results.

“H-h-how? Four parents?! They're alive?!”

Just what the hell was going on? It felt as if the earth had tilted on its axis and with it everything she had known. Closing her eyes, she began to painstakingly try and calm herself down, she wasn’t going to get any answers from panicking.

“ How is any of this possible?” Lilac asked furiously, waving the parchment around.

“We’re not entirely sure. At birth a child should only have two parents, more can be added through blood adoption afterwards, but if that was the case...blood adoption would have been listed by the parent that performed the ritual. As far as we can tell, all four are your biological parents. In order to find out more information we would need to locate one of the four individuals. We’ve already gone about locating Remus lupin, but the other three will be a lot harder. One is supposed to be an escaped prisoner and the other two were supposed to be dead.” Ragnuk explained, pinching the bridge of his nose at the complexity of the situation.

Both males had spent a good hour arguing about the test results. Grosalt, in his stubbornness, kept insisting that the test was wrong. But they had both watched Maywether perform the routine test flawlessly. It shouldn’t be possible, yet here sat Miss Potter right in front of them.

“Okay, bare with me for a moment, if you promise to listen I can help you in regards to Sirius. As for my...My first set of parents? I have no answer for you there.” Lilac trailed off, before muttering to herself, “ Seriously, how the hell does this even work? You know what, I don’t even wanna unpack that right now.”

There were so many thoughts tumbling around in her head that she didn’t even know where she began and the questions ended. Feeling herself becoming overwhelmed, she squished the feelings down temporarily, knowing she had to explain Sirius’ situation before they could get any further.

“Do you three promise to listen to the entire story before acting?” She eyed the three goblins cautiously, causing the goblin king to snort in derision.

“Why should we promise anything?” He sneered in disbelief. For Ragnuk, the topic of Voldemort and his followers was a very touchy subject. As king, he felt the loss of every citizen that had died at the crazed wizards whims.

He couldn’t help but growl at the young witch. ‘She of all people should understand, but apparently her parents being alive has already gone to her head.’ He thought scathingly.

Stiffing at the elder males growl, Lilac unknowingly retaliated with one of her own, causing the rooms other occupants to still.

“He was framed! In my third year I thought he was a horrible monster who was hunting me down to finish the job he had failed to do. But he wasn’t! I’m female, he obviously knew that since apparently he's my father as well. He kept trying to get into the male dormitory instead of the female one! He was going after Ronald Weasley’s pet rat, who was Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. I have no idea what is going on, or why it has been kept a secret that they are also my parents, but Sirius is no more a traitor than I am or ever will be.” Lilac finished angrily with a snarl.

Unknownst to her, Lilacs hair had gone from a dark red color back to a pitch black color, matching the man she was defending. Her eyes had also turned a soft golden color to match a certain werewolves beast, eerily glowing as they pinned each goblin with a furious look.

Wide eyed, Ragnuk watched as the girls' glowing gold eyes flicked between them, daring them to say another word against her father. “Do you have proof of what you claim?” He asked hesitantly, silently scolding himself when his voice slightly shook.

“Yes. I saw Peter Pettigrew for myself. Somehow, Sirius never got a proper trial. If you wish, I can show you my memories or give you a unbreakable vow as proof.” Lilac stated firmly, keeping the goblin king pinned to his seat with her stare.

“With the amount of magical power you are currently emitting, I believe you will find yourself overpowering your wand and breaking it if you try. My king, if i might, I suggest you personally take a look at the memories Lilac is referring to.” Maywether smirked, watching her king shift in discomfort.

Maywether couldn’t help but smile proudly at Lilac as the young witch continued glaring. Behind all that controlling magic had been a strong she wolf waiting to pounce. It had been maybe an hour and the girl had gone from quiet and meek, to having a spine of steel and threatening the king of all goblins. Maywether couldn't help but snicker, she could not wait to tell her mate about this!

Glaring at the healers shaking form, the king slowly got to his feet ,motioning for the still glaring girl to sit back down. ‘For the sake of all that’s holy, could she quit glaring already?!’ He thought in exasperation.

“May I please look at your memories?”

Lilac eyes him wearily before grudgingly allowing him to place his clawed hands on both sides of her face.

“Close your eyes and focus on the memories that you want to show me.” He ordered.

Closing her eyes, she began focusing on the terror she had originally felt when she had first heard Sirius’ name. Slowly, she guided him through her memories from third year until the very end when they’d assisted in Sirius’ escape.

Feeling the claws slip from her face, Lilac opened her eyes to find the goblin king pacing back and forth.

“She’s telling the truth.”

Stopping in the middle of the room, he turned back to face her, it was almost as if he was looking through her.

“Why didn’t your headmaster insist on a trial for Mr. Black? There were four eye witnesses to Pettigrews appearance. That alone would have granted him his freedom!”

Lilac shook her head sadly. She had been asking herself that same question for the past couple of years.

“I honestly cannot remember Dumbledore's reasoning anymore, that's probably due to the number of times he messed with my head that year alone.”, She frowned thoughtfully, “However, I can remember asking Hermione and she just kept insisting on helping him escape. When I had approached Professor Snape, from what I could understand, he apparently had no memory whatsoever of the previous night.” Lilac grimaced.

She remembered thinking it odd that Snape hadn’t even been rude to her at the time, he had been genuinely confused. Unfortunately, between Ron, Hermione and Gywn she had never gotten the chance to investigate the man's weird behavior.

Had Dumbledore done something? Lilac had to fight to keep her rage suppressed. Before the magic had been removed she had been feeling so-so about the entire situation, thanks to what Maywether had explained as a magical emotional suppressant that had been cast on her. Now, she was finding it harder and harder to control the extreme bouts of emotions she was facing.

Despite what they probably thought, she hadn’t actually meant to snap at the king earlier. She frowned, she wondered if this was part of her creature inheritance that Maywether had mentioned. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she watched Ragnuk pace for a minute longer.

“Will you help him?” She asked softly, finally bringing the goblin to a stop. He nodded in agreement.

“He’s staying with Remus at Grimmauld place. Dumbledore has set up his base of operations there though so i’m not sure how to get him here… unless… May I have a quill and some parchment paper?”

Grosalt passed her the items wordlessly. Lilac quickly wrote out a note to Remus asking for him to meet her at Gringotts, requesting that he bring Snuffles with him. She mentioned that she had been hurt earlier, not badly, but it wasn’t safe to tell anyone else. Humming quietly to herself, Lilac could only hope that this would work.

“With how late it is, I highly doubt anyone else is awake and you should be able to get this letter delivered to them without being seen.” She said, handing the drying letter to Grosalt. Said goblin smirked in approval before sealing the letter in an envelope, asking for it to be delivered immediately.

“Now. How the hell are James and Lily Potter alive? Is there any way, any way at all that the test could be wrong?” Lilac asked, hope and hurt warring in her voice. It had hurt her to put it off, but Sirius had to come first.

“The inheritance test never lies.” Ragnuk said grimly, gazing into the fire that Maywether had lit in the fireplace.

“We have already placed our best investigators on the case but it will take a while before they find anything. We do not want to risk a certain headmaster finding out that we are searching for them. At the moment, with the amount of evidence we have compiled we are operating under the assumption that Albus Dumbledore is a bigger threat than Voldemort.”

“What other evidence is there?”

“Your accounts and your own story are our main source of evidence, but with who he is…. That won’t be nearly enough to even dent his reputation. The amount of political power that man holds is insane and we will need a lot more if we want to do anything about it. The good and bad thing about the situation is that we suspect you are right, that there are many more that have been magically influenced.” Grosalt informed her wearily, handing her a packet of information on her vaults.

“In your hands, you hold the record of everything that has been illegally taken from your vaults. As you are now 18, you are allowed to access every single vault listed at the top. Normally, we would not be discussing this with you ,but your parents. Considering the circumstances we decided to make an exception. Dumbledore has been taking large sums of money from every vault he has been able to get his hands on. The exception has been the Pendragon-Wyllt family vault, the Gaunt vaults and the Slytherin vaults.” Grosalt explained angrily, Dumbledore had somehow been robbing them blind for years.

Lilac was stunned. She had been so focused on the surprise of having four alive parents that she hadn’t properly read the rest of what had been written.

Pendragon-Wyllt? Gaunt and Slytherin? Glossing over the parts she had skipped over, she felt her mouth drop open. She felt like some OP heroine in some weird chicks fanfiction. Her head began to pound as she tried processing everything at once.

The three goblins watched in amusement as Lilac finally read the rest of the inheritance test, they had figured she had missed that part. Grosalt figured he too would have focused on the bizarre parental situation first.

“How do I have access to half of these vaults?!”

“Well if you read the paperwork correctly, you have access to them from your parents and defeating Voldemort when you were a child.” Ragnuk said dryly, causing Lilac to shoot him a dirty look.

“But my mother was a muggle-born?”

Maywether rolled her eyes at Lilacs words before responding, “Muggles can't birth a magical child into their family without a source of magic. “Muggle-borns” are all descended from someone magical, there just might be a few generations of squibs separating them.”

‘Merlin. She was a descendant of merlin! And king Arthur!’

“Wait a minute, I’m a bloody princess?!”

Lilac continued to stare at the paper in her hands for a few more moments before Grosalt brought her attention back to him.

“Anyways. Dumbledore has been stealing from your family vaults for years now. I suggest you take a look and see if you recognize any of the other names that are listed there.”

Leafing through the packet she had been given, Lilac frowned as she noticed quite a few names.

“Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Dumbledore’s either pulled the money for himself or sent it to their accounts.” She seethed, looking up to see Grosalt writing down the names.

Nodding to himself, he set his notes to the side.

“How exactly do you want to proceed with the information we’ve gathered today?” Grosalt asked, studying Lilac's face.

Lilac paused for a moment. How did she want to proceed? If this was the old her, there would have been a higher chance of her letting this go, well more like she would have been manipulated into letting things go. But the new her, the pissed off and petty version of her wanted answers. She wanted revenge.

“I want to make him pay.” She said, the venom in her voice promising pain.

“I was hoping you would say that. I have a few suggestions that I can make but I'm also open for a few ideas?” Ragnuk smirked, raising a brow.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Lilac said, returning his smirk.

“I have an idea, a very public idea. Did Maywether tell you I remembered my previous life?”

Both men shook their heads, Lilac smirked and began to fill them in before explaining to all three goblins what was supposed to happen this year.

“ I believe you’re right Miss Potter, the Triwizard tournament would be the perfect place to expose him.” Ragnuks smirk had grown larger if possible.

“Why don’t w-” Grosalt was cut off by a knock at the door.

Turning around, Lilac was greeted by the sight of two very familiar men.

“Hello, Pup.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus have arrived!

Sirius and Remus both squirmed a bit under the intensity of Lilacs stare. Despite their greeting she had yet to say anything. They were both happy to see that despite her letter, there were no visible injuries on her. Though they both did a double take at the change in her appearance, they hadn’t been expecting that, especially the familiar dark red hair.

“So….. what am I supposed to call you guys? I don’t think your names are going to do anymore.” Lilac asked casually, inspecting her nails, a single perfect eyebrow raised in question.

Both men floundered a bit at her words, looking at each other in confusion.

“What do you mean cub?” Remus inquired cautiously.

“So are you guys aware that you’re both biologically my parents or nah?” Lilac asked casually, looking between the two.

Maywether couldn’t help but snort at Lilacs phrasing. She possessed so very little tact. Ragnuk and Grosalt both seemed to find the entire situation amusing as well, as they both watched the men open and close their mouths repeatedly.

“W-w-what did you say?” Sirius stuttered, his eyes had grown comically wide and he was looking a little bug eyed. Remus was oddly quiet though, seemingly lost in thought.

“I had always suspected there was…I mean my wolf always….. every time I actually began to consider it, it was as if the thought was e-” Remus whispered softly before Lilac cut him off.

“Like it had been erased, right?”

“How did you...?” Remus asked wearily, looking at her worriedly..

“Apparently, a certain headmaster hasn't been up to anything good lately. Maywether here, just spent the last three hours removing a series of blocks from my mind and magic core as well as removing a shit ton of spells and potions from my system.” She informed them, mouth thinning into a thin line as her fury threatened to make itself known. Closing her eyes, she missed Remus and Sirius’ surprised expressions as her eyes had once again flashed gold before being hidden. When her eyes opened again, they were back to forest green.

“Wait… so you are actually our daughter? Why can’t either of us remember something that important? What about James and Lily? What exactly did Dumbledore do to you Lilac?” Sirius asked rapid fire as if he couldn’t settle on a single question to ask, the seriousness of the situation finally pushing through his shock. His voice shook, unable to hide the confusion, anger and hope in his wavering voice.

“I believe there are a few things that we need to discuss Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin. I think you both might want to take a seat so we can fill you in on a few things.” Maywether stood, ushering both into their respective seats besides Lilac and gestured for Grosalt to explain.

Pulling out Lilac’s medical scans, inheritance test and gathering up the vault paperwork, Grosalt handed the paperwork to Remus for the two to look through. Giving the men a few minutes to look things over, Grosalt silently asked Maywether if she would mind performing a medical scan on the men afterwards. The healer gave him a nod, focusing on the scars she could see on the humans.

“I’m going to kill them.” Remus snarled, eyes turning a honey gold as his wolf surfaced, the color similar to his daughter's when she had gotten upset.

While Sirius had started with the vault paperwork, Remus had chosen to look at Lilacs scans first. Sirius snatched the paperwork from Remus’ hands before emitting his own growl as he quickly read the reports.

Lilac winced a bit, Maywether had added the physical scan to the pile, while she had chosen to overlook it, they hadn’t. Both very shaking violently, barely suppressing their rage.

“They hurt you! They were supposed to be your friends and family and they hurt you!” Remus’ voice grew in volume with his rage. 

Lilac was frozen to her spot, she had never seen the werewolf so angry before. Risking a glance at Sirius, she was surprised he hadn’t started shouting yet. Slowly standing from her chair, Lilac pulled Remus in for a hug, nuzzling her face into his chest. Remus instantly responded by wrapping his arms around her, his shaking slowly coming to a halt as he buried his nose into her hair. 

Hesitantly, she reached out a hand for Sirius, who had no qualms about taking it and joining the hug. Both hugged Lilac to them tightly, focusing their attention on the girl between them. Taking deep calming breaths, Remus managed to get his wolf to back off enough for him to speak.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked softly, leaning back just enough to peer into Lilacs eyes.

“It just never occurred to me, as messed up as it sounds, until this morning I didn't realize that what had been done to me was wrong.” She answered quietly with a shrug, causing both to narrow their eyes in response.

“If I may?” Mayether interrupted, drawing their attention to her. Giving her permission to speak, they nodded for her to continue.

“Your daughter was under the influence of a massive amount of magic. She wouldn’t have been able to tell you herself even if she had wanted to. The second she entered Hogwarts, she never even had a choice.”, Maywether informed them carefully, “Judging from your reactions to her parentage earlier, there is a high chance that both of you are under the same type of magical influence.”

The three humans straightened at the healer's reminder. Reluctantly, both men silently agreed that was probably the situation they were in. After all, how could they not remember nor recognize Lilac as their daughter?

“How exactly did Lilac manage to break free from Dumbledore's influence? I’m assuming that’s the only reason she was able to make it to you for help?”

“There was.. An incident this morning that led her to coming here. With healer Maywether's assistance, Lilac was cleansed of her magical blocks and the damaging magic in her system. She was also completely healed physically as well, seeing as she was severely malnourished and covered in scars.” Ragnuk summarized, waving in Lilac's direction.

“Incident?” Sirius demanded, jaw flexing at the reminder of the harm that had come to their pup.

“Dudley may have sort of dropped a flower pot on my head… triggering my past lives memories?” The statement came out like a question as Lilac rubbed the back of her head nervously. She figured it wasn’t a good idea to hide something this big from them.

“She’s an old soul, gentleman. Her previous memories being triggered, allowed her to think for herself just enough to get her here.” Maywether informed them.

Remus nodded thoughtfully, it had been quite some time since he had read about it, but he had heard of the term before. Sirius, for his part, looked a bit confused but went with the flow of things, taking her status in stride.

“So she’s completely healthy now? All the bad magic is gone and she's fully healed?” He asked the healer hopefully, wanting to make sure she was one hundred percent healthy. Maywether gave Sirius a genuine smile and confirmed that Lilac was now fine. Both men felt the tension that they had been carrying since receiving Lilacs letter, slowly ebbing away.

“We would also like to do the same for the both of you. As we stated before, it is very much likely that you both have been under Dumbledore's influence, for gods knows how long. If you are willing, Maywether will perform the same medical scans on you that she ran on Miss Potter.” Ragnuk offered.

Looking at each other, they both consented to being treated by the female healer.

“Why are you helping us? Especially me? Don’t you know who I am?” Sirius asked, gesturing to himself.

“Because it is the right thing to do. You wand users all think we only care about money, but there are other things that are important. Besides, we will need all the evidence that we can get if we're going to bring Dumbledore down. As for who you are Mr.Black ...I’ve been made aware that you are in fact innocent.” Ragnuk's words seemed to surprise both wizards, causing the goblin to smirk a bit.

“Before you both go with Healer Maywether, did either of you actually read Miss Potter's inheritance test?” Grosalt asked, stopping Maywether from leading them out of the room.

Both males shook their heads no, that they hadn’t. Grosalt gestured for them to do so, watching as Remus picked it up and held it so they both could read.

There on the paper, as Lilac had told them, were their names listed as her parents. Though what they read next was what made their eyebrows fly into their hairline.

“How?” Remus and Sirius asked simultaneously.

“James and Lily are dead!” Sirius cried out in indignation. 

Grosalt shook his head sadly, “It would seem that they, in fact, are not. At the moment we have people looking into their disappearance. We have even looked for their wills, which appear when a wizard or witch dies. They are nowhere to be found, further proving that they are alive.” 

“But I-I-I saw their bodies!”

“You weren’t the only one. None of it adds up. At the moment we are going to treat them as missing persons. For now the both of you need to go with Maywether and get yourselves looked over, right now you need to think of what is best for Lilac, you both being healthy is what she needs.” The king said firmly, stopping both wizards from protesting.

Giving Lilac a kiss on the head, both men reluctantly followed the female goblin from the room.

Lilac, who had been eyeing the relative portion of the inheritance test thoughtfully, finally pulled her eyes from it as her fathers left.

“Grosalt? Do you think someone could check in on the Longbottom's? With Dumbledore's actions coming to light, there is a high possibility that he is the reason they are still in an unresponsive state. If you need to let Neville and his grandmother know what’s going on you may.” 

Lilac worried her lip between her teeth, hoping that she was right and that the goblins would be able to help her godparents, even just a little for her god brothers sake.

A small smile flitted across her face, she had a god brother! She wondered if he knew?

“That is an excellent idea, I’ll also have one of our healers check over the other two when they arrive.” Grosalt offered, knowing what they knew now, the entire Longbottom family had probably been influenced as well. Mummering to himself, Grosalt left the room leaving Lilac with the goblin king.

“Miss Potter, there is one last thing I would like to discuss with you before I let you rest for the night. What do you know about Horcruxes?” He asked, eyeing her as she thought of her answer.

“They are objects holding a person's soul.” She answered honestly. Ragnuk nodded.

“Did the series you read in your previous life mention if Voldemort made any more other than you?”

“Yes there were several. I destroyed one in my second year though.”, She informed the king, "If you would like, I can tell you where they are in the story?” 

Ragnuk nodded gratefully, sliding a pad of paper and quill in her direction.

Hurriedly, Lilac wrote down every detail that she could remember, even going the extra mile and describing the items for him.

“I will warn you… I also sent a letter to Madame Bones about them. I left myself off the list though.”

Ragnuk merely nodded at her words before summoning another goblin to take her to where she would be staying.

“Have a good night Miss Potter.”

“Good night your majesty.”


End file.
